Conventionally, a switch element provided with an active element region and an inactive element region is known (for example, PTL 1). It is described that in this switch element, the pitch of a dummy gate in the inactive element region is set in consideration of characteristic deterioration due to a leakage caused by crystal defects or the like, and a control electrode in the active element region is provided not to reach the inactive element region.